If Only They Knew
by Darksknight
Summary: Short one-shot/drabble. A random girl in Kagome's class tells her that she is naive. Kagome's thoughts on the subject, reflecting on all she had been through. Really just a whim of mine...


I sat at my desk, and tried my hardest to pay attention. And when I was distracted, it wasn't by thoughts of a certain silver haired boy with long silver hair and dog ears. Nope, not me. I was defiantly not daydreaming of any infuriating, hot headed, pig-headed, jerk who happened to be a hanyou. Not at all.

Yeah, okay, so maybe I was thinking of Inuyasha. Big deal, it wasn't because I'm in love with him or anything. I was only thinking of the reason I was back, of course. Which was him, because we had gotten into yet another fight.

To be perfectly honest I can't even remember what we where fighting about. I just know that I was still mad at him for it.

"... I mean, have you seen her hair? It's never even done!"

I sighed, as the girl's shrill and very annoying voice reached my ears. Of course, I had no idea what Honji had against me. She just hated me, is all.

I rolled my eyes, looking back up at the board in the front and deciding to ignore her.

"It looks like she did her makeup looking a puddle!" One of her cohorts added, giggling.

I resisted the blush creeping up to my face. In truth she wasn't that far off from the truth; Kagome had done her makeup looking in a river that morning. It wasn't her fault, though! And she had made sure to check it in a real mirror when she got back and she knew it looked just fine, though she only had on mascara and lip gloss.

Honji looked over at Kagome, and then sneered at her through blood red lips. "How have you been lately, _Kags_? Your never here anymore your so sick with all those _old-people _diseases."

Kagome smiled at her, trying her hardest not to sneer right back at her. "Hello, Honji. I've been fine, thank you."

Honji rolled her eyes. "I have to tell you, Kagome, I don't think you've _really_ been sick this whole time."

Kagome froze in terror. There was no way...

"I think your just to embarrassed to show you ugly face at school."

Kagome tursly turned away from her. What a typical bully! She sounded fake, and stupid, and right out of a book. She didn't even have good insults! Half the idiotic youkai Kagome had fought had better insults than the girl.

"You can think what you want, Honji. It won't effect me."

"You think your_ so_ smart, don't you Kagome?" She scoffed. "You're such a child!"

Did this girl really have the nerve to tell her that _she_ was naive? After all _Kagome_ had seen?

She had seen people bleeding to death, strewn carelessly across the ground; children, men and women, the elderly. She regularly dealt with life or death situations, had to pick who was going to be alive at the end of the day. She had been kidnapped so many times, she had stopped counting, and had always had to use her cleverness to keep herself from being slaughtered on the spot. She had been threatened, cut, tossed across clearings, stabbed, shot, and had even been under the influence of mind control. She had risked her life for others more times than she could count, and had to chose everyday if she was going to kill or be killed.

She had thrown herself in harm's way to save Inuyasha, risking getting killed by him in the process, and has even had his claws sink deep in her arms. She still had the scars to prove that, not that she would ever let Inuyasha see. He probably still had no clue about it.

She had lost friends, and the friends she did have where all so deaply scarred. She shared their pain, all of them. The pain of Kohaku, constantly being controlled, and the rest of the dead slayer family resting on Sango's shoulders. Miroku and his wind-tunnle palm, cursed to kill him one day as it had his father. And Inuyasha. Oh, poor Inuyasha, having been thrown through one hell to the next all his life. He had been bullied mercilessly simply for the blood in his veins, then his mother was killed, he was hunted by large demons as a child. He had to kill all the time, and could never really get the smell of blood of his claws. Then he had his heart wrenched out by Kikyou, who was supposed to love him, when Naraku had played them against each other. Then the really Kikyo had sealed him to a tree for fifty years, really betraying him when all he did was go after the jewel. He had never gone after her as she had him. And once she came back to life... as a former shadow of her true self... it seemed as if she couldn't decide between killing him and dragging him to hell with her. In reality; it was the same thing.

She had suffered all of these things, and now here she sat, with this ignorant girl telling her that _she _was clueless?

Oh, she had so much to learn, this Honji. She was so blind! If only she knew... if only they all knew...

She laughed, surprising the bully. The bell rang, and she stood. Kagome looked down at Honji, and smiled at the naive girl. "Maybe one day you will understand the world." She said with a small smile. "For now, I hope that you are content to live with no knowledge of the world." she didn't say the words harshly, she spoke kindly. She really meant what she said, and did not speak with the slightest bit of malice.

Honji just sat there, mouth gaping, and watched as Kagome smiled at her friendly before walking away.

If only they knew... if only they knew...

.

Just another whim. Comments loved as always! Hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
